Interés
by the darkness girl
Summary: Ginevra Weasley buscando vivir de la mejor manera... sin ataduras y con los lujos merecedores de ella... Pero alguien le hará ver que que eso no es la felicidad, pero que el amor tampoco lo es, que nada lo es.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!

Esta es una historia que espero les agrade, y por favor les pido criticas para saber si les gusta o no.

Sobre las advertencias.

Es apto para mayores de 18 años ya que contiene sexo no muy explícito pero lo contiene. Si eres menor de 18 no lo leas o moriras!!! (jaja no es cierto pero de todas maneras no lo leas!!).

**Capítulo 1**

_D__eseando volver a empezar_

En tanto tiempo ella nunca se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho… hasta ahora. Dejar al multimillonario de Víctor Krum por una de sus tantas infidelidades. Si no lo había echo antes era por el dinero, pero ahora por lo menos era por dignidad. Y es que se lo había encontrado en su propia cama desnudando a una maldita rubia ¡En su propia cama! Mínimo pudo habérsela llevado a un hotel, no a la cama que ellos dos compartían cuando dormían juntos… era el colmo y como no dejarlo por eso. Pensó que el muy deseado y muy inteligente Víctor Krum iba a respetar eso, aunque no lo hizo. Según ella era un estúpido pero tampoco creyó que tanto. Aunque el fuera muy listo como para esconderse y divertirse a gusto no le funcionaba muy bien. Ella se enteró desde la primera vez que lo hizo, aunque la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez le hubiera importado y dolido si lo amará de verdad, pero eso nunca pasaría… no en esa vida.

Aceptó ser su prometida por muchas cosas, la primera era el dinero; vivía bastante bien a su lado y podía comprar lo que se le antojara y derrochar el dinero con cualquier estupidez (al fin y al cabo no era de ella), viajar a lugares paradisíacos y conocer gente importante. Así como no aceptar. Claro que estaba una silenciosa condición, la cual consistía en que ella sería su hermosa muñequita para el mundo, la gente importante, la sociedad etc. Y así podría ocultar lo mujeriego que era a los demás. Y aceptó; además de que esa oferta era irresistible.

Y así vivieron felices 6 meses, el con las mujeres, y ella con el dinero. Pero ya sentía todo sin sentido y ya estaba harta de eso, así que solo esperaba la excusa perfecta para dejarlo… y que buena excusa le fue a dar. Tomo sus cosas mágicamente y se despidió de su ahora ex novio; no si antes de petrificarlos a ambos y enviarlos al elevador de los lujosos departamentos. Cuando este se abriera se quitaría el hechizo. Esa escena no se la podría perder, así que se apareció en el primer piso y espero que alguien tocara el botón del elevador. Y precisamente fue ese paparazzi que tanto los molestaba a ella y a Krum; Bueno, por lo menos ya tendría la nota del día siguiente. Cuando Krum despertó solo vio que su hermosa novia le lanzaba un beso y enseguida quedó cegado por el flash de una cámara.

Salió por la hermosa puerta de roble y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Empezaban a escucharse los rayos que indicaban que una lluvia pronto llegaría, pero no le importo. Se sentó afuera de una de las cafeterías cercanas al edificio y sacó un cigarrillo; su maldito vicio muggle. Pidió un café y aunque el mesero le pidió que entrara ella no le hizo caso. Deseaba por una sola vez sentirse viva, sentir el frío y las gotas de lluvia sobre su cara para recordarle que aún era un ser humano, deseaba volver todo atrás y tener una vida feliz, pero eso ya no se podía. Resignarse era lo único que le quedaba. Conquistar hombres era su mejor trabajo aunque lo odiara, pero no quería estar sola, no quería sentirse despreciada, quería ser por lo menos falsamente amada.

Saco una pequeña libreta de su bolso. Y empezó a hojearla hasta que se detuvo. Tacho el nombre de Víctor Krum y vio el siguiente en la lista. "Bueno… Así que el siguiente es Harry Potter… Que ironía"

Es un poco corto pero solo es la introducción. Dejen reviews porfissss!!!

Saludos

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los lectores

Luego de mil años desaparecida he regresado a traerles otro capítulo que espero y les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

_Este es el adiós  
_

La lluvia se había calmado y ahora podía volver a la madriguera o a un hotel, eso lo decidiría mientras caminaba. Aún tenía bastante dinero y la madriguera no le parecía la mejor opción del mundo. Después de 6 meses volver con un "hola, he vuelto" no era buena idea.... y es que desde que anunció que se iba a casar con ese fastidio de Krum la familia no lo había visto para nada bien... como hacerlo, si después de un mes saliendo con él les anunciaba su quinto compromiso en menos de dos años. Además de que en todo ese tiempo ella no les dio señales de vida.

Caminó un buen rato pero no pudo seguir más por que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, haberse mojado había sido bueno pero ahora el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Encontró un hotel algo rústico y antiguo, no le agradaba mucho pero necesitaba donde pasar la noche. Habiendo pagado la habitación subió las escaleras y entró en ella... era igual de rústica que la parte exterior del hotel pero por lo menos era muy acogedora… le recordaba a la vieja madriguera, decidió quedarse ahí algunos días o hasta que analizara bien la situación en la que se encontraba… mañana pagaría por adelantado… antes claro que Krum le cancelara esas tarjetas de crédito muggles a las que tanto les saco provecho.

Un llamado a la puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento, era el botones… le pareció que venía muy cansado… había olvidado que aunque le subió una maleta ésta pesaba demasiado por haberla alterado mágicamente; aún así el botones le sonreía con picardía… se veía algo tonto. Le agradeció y de propina le regalo un galeón... Todavía tenía cara de sorpresa cuando le cerró la puerta.

La caminata le abrió el apetito así que ordenó algo para cenar. Habiendo terminado la cena se dispuso a tomar un largo baño; al momento de salir de la bañera llamaron de nuevo a su puerta con golpe seco.

-Ginevra tenemos que hablar- la voz de Víctor resonaba en el pasillo -¡Ábreme la puerta!- No podía creer que la hubiera encontrado tan rápido; no quería abrirle pero luego ocasionaría problemas en su nuevo y temporal hogar. Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos

-Vete por favor ya no hay nada más que hablar... esto se acabó- Víctor la iba a tomar del brazo pero ella se apartó

-Por favor mi Gin vuelve conmigo... te necesito mucho, te he dado todo lo que quieres, solo quiero hacerte feliz- Ginevra jamás se imagino semejante escena: tenía al mismísimo Víctor Krum de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y rogando que regresara a su lado. Víctor sacó del bolso de su chaqueta un estuche dorado -Por favor perdóname- . Ginevra tomo el estuche y lo abrió... no podía creer lo que veía: era un collar de diamantes de un rosa oscuro muy impresionante, unas pequeñas piedras adornaban gentilmente a una mayor que descansaba en el centro del collar... para ella simplemente una obra de arte. Podía arrepentirse y volver con él... arrepentirse...

-No volveré contigo ¡lo que me hiciste es imperdonable!- le espetó

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar... Gin por favor nos casaremos pronto- casar... casarse con alguien inmensamente millonario que le podía dar el mundo si quería. Tenía contratos por doquier y cada vez subía más el nivel de su fortuna... jamás volvería a pasar penurias ni hambre, pero ella quería más que una vida de lujos... tendría una vida aburrida, ni siquiera lo quería un poco, ni siquiera un poco de simpatía... ni siquiera el sexo era bueno, su única ventaja era el dinero, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que la vida tenía algo más que ofrecerle.

-Aléjate de mí… a lo nuestro le puse punto final cuando te vi encima de esa modelo raquítica, no se como tienes el valor de pararte aquí a pedirme perdón- Krum la miraba con ojos de arrepentimiento, pero la actitud de ella era inescrutable -No te humilles más y levántate del suelo… toma tu regalo- dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Quédatelo… es lo menos que te puedo dar- a Ginevra casi se le ilumina la cara, pero no, tenía que seguir llorando… tenía que seguir actuando como la víctima –Y puedes usar las tarjetas por un tiempo, también haré que depositen una cantidad en tu cámara de Gringotts- se levantó –Entonces esto es todo… al parecer aunque te ruegue y te pida perdón mil veces no cederás ¿verdad?- ella volteó a verlo por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Creo que con el tiempo que estuvimos juntos te habrás dado cuenta de algo: yo no soy de las mujeres que dan el brazo a torcer… hiciste mal las cosas y ese fue tu gran error… yo no tengo por que estar pagando por los errores de los demás, así que no desperdicies más tú tiempo y vete ya. Y otra cosa: quiero por lo menos cien mil galeones en mi cámara… si no la prensa no solo se enterará de que me fuiste infiel con una sino con… creo que fueron 12 más… te atraen mucho las rusas por lo que veo… 6 rusas, 2 alemanas, 3 griegas 1latina y la de hoy creo que también era rusa… tengo sus nombres y se donde contactarlas. Así que las tarjetas las usaré por un mes más- A Víctor casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión… ella sabía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos… sabía con cada una de las mujeres que había estado, cuando el ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres

– ¿Me embrujaste acaso?- preguntó con cara de desconcierto

-Por supuesto que no… pero eres demasiado evidente. Yo te amaba y estaba decidida a aguantar tus infidelidades… pero la treceava en la cama que compartíamos juntos fue mi límite, así que bueno Víctor… que seas feliz y encuentres a una mujer a la que le puedas ser fiel

-Nunca me di cuenta de lo inteligente y astuta que eres… yo por mi parte espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame como yo no pude

-Yo también espero eso… hasta pronto Víctor- Cerró la puerta

Víctor caminó hacia las escaleras de salida... Pensaba que de cierta manera lo manejaron a su antojo cuando según él tenía controlada la situación... como fácil se podría decir "_me salió el tiro por la culata... no te vuelvas a buscar a una bonita cazafortunas_"... sonreía por lo que eran las ironías de la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cortito pero bueno... necesito inspiración y no la he encontrado, a lo mejor algun review que me devuelva a la vida jaja

Saludos y nos vemos pronto (prometo no desaparecerme un año)

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paseando en la memoria**_

_Hola a todos otra vez, bueno ahora tengo un poco más tiempo para actualizar así que ahora les tendré más noticias y más rápido._

_Si les parecen un poco cortos los capítulos dense la vuelta por mis otros fics (que bueno no miento… tampoco son largas) prometí alargarlos pero creo que los capítulos son cortos porque de esa manera me plateó la historia. _

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde el encuentro con Víctor y ya se empezaba a sentir desesperada. No era tanto por el dinero si no por el hecho de empezarse a sentirse sola y un poco deprimida, (aunque el dinero también era una de sus prioridades, con el depósito de Krum a su cámara de Gringots ahora no le preocupaba demasiado) debido a que no podía localizar a su próxima víctima ya que para ella era muy escurridizo. El Profeta siempre tenía noticias de él en todos los lugares del mundo, tal vez no era el ministro de magia pero era el salvador del mundo mágico y eso era lo que todo el mundo le agradecía y por eso además de sus negocios él era tan importante. Por lo que ella sabía y había vivido en carne propia después del fin de Lord Voldemort el mundo mágico se había sumido en una pelea entre los seguidores del señor tenebroso y los aurores haciendo un mundo de caos peor que cuando Voldemort quiso levantarse de nuevo al poder. Eran cuestiones políticas sobre el dominio del territorio mágico y nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder. Harry Potter se había unido a esa batalla sin ser un auror pero debido a lo que había hecho se podría decir que su importancia fue primordial en todos los asuntos políticos y guerras. Eso lo había hecho madurar a tal punto de solo importarle el bienestar de los demás y no el de él mismo. Por eso en el tiempo que habían pasado de novios no duró más de cuatro meses cuando él fue a buscarla para terminarla del todo. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer:

_-Harry que haces aquí - _Ginny estaba en la madriguera, el único lugar menos peligroso que todos los demás, esperando poder volver al colegio para pasar su último año. La visita de Harry la sorprendió mucho, se suponía que seguía en Italia detrás de unos mortífagos muy importantes.

_-He venido por tu hermano, tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender en Londres, debido a que los mortífagos posiblemente se encuentren con los gigantes, no podemos ir tras ellos tan pocos magos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y seguimos reclutando gente. Tus padres y hermanos también irán con nosotros- _Ella lo miró sorprendida, el infierno vivido aún no se había terminado y parecía que jamás terminaría. Ella quiso contribuir.

_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?, soy tu novia y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda_- La expresión de Harry era tan dura que casi no lo reconocía, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo tan especial y su rostro se había endurecido, se notaba por mucho que había cambiado.

_-Ginny de eso vengo a hablar contigo, es mejor que regreses al colegio como normalmente lo hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera venido hoy, y también he venido… a finalizar lo nuestro-_ Ginny no podía articular palabra alguna, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, era como si otro Harry le estuviera hablando, si notaba el cambio físico que había sufrido pero esta era la primera vez que se daba cuenta del cambio emocional. Lo único que se le había ocurrido preguntar era él porque de todo eso.

_-Pero… ¿pero porqué? Dime que he hecho mal para ya no merecerte, tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti y sabes cuánto te quiero, no me hagas esto por favor, aún hay mucho que decir hay tanto que quiero compartir contigo- _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo amaba tanto que no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo, pero él se mostraba tan decidido que ni siquiera sus lágrimas lo hacían ceder un ápice.

_-Lo siento Ginny pero no eres tu soy yo… se que suena típico pero es la verdad, yo no puedo mantener una relación, para mí ahora lo más importante es acabar con esto y tú no te lo mereces, así que quiero que sigas con tu vida y te dejes de preocupar por mí que es al parecer lo único que te he hecho sentir… preocupación. Siempre has temido por mi y ya no quiero más eso-_ estaba desesperada pero en realidad tenía toda la razón, ya ni siquiera dormía por estar pensando que tal vez Harry de un momento a otro estaría muerto a manos de un mortífago, pero eso no se iba a acabar aunque se terminará su relación, ella realmente lo amaba y quería estar con él siempre.

_-Pero Harry te amo y siempre te amaré y sé que tú también me amas, yo estoy dispuesta a soportar todo por ti-_ Sentía un profundo vacío porque sabía que por mucho que le rogara la decisión que había tomado llevaba ya bastante tiempo resuelta.

_-¡No Ginevra escúchame esto es demasiado para ti! En las situaciones que he vivido he estado a punto de morir muchas veces, y esto es solo el principio… no quiero que te quedes con la pobre historia de un novio muerto. No te lo mereces. Ya no sufras más por mí. Al final me olvidarás y tan solo seré un recuerdo… bueno o malo pero solo me quedaré en el olvido. Y no esperes que cambie de decisión porque no lo haré… nunca lo haré por que se que dejarte es imperdonable y yo no mereceré tu perdón_

_-Por favor Harry no me hagas esto- _Ni siquiera podía mantener el hilo de sus palabras, estaba tan dolida que sentía que la abrían por dentro con un cuchillo sin filo. Harry ni siquiera la miró, tan solo dio la media vuelta y se fue con leve _adiós_.

Ya no quería seguir recordando porque la continuación era mucho peor... poco después de su rompimiento vio en El Profeta una fotografía donde aparecían dos aurores junto con Harry y Cho Chang, la cual lo besaba y este sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la maldad del mundo no existiera y la chica que estaba a su lado fuera lo único que tuviera importancia. Cuando vio esa foto estaba en el comedor y estaba tan furiosa que los cristales de las copas se rompieron. Después de un largo tiempo pasaron cosas peores pero de eso ya no se quería acordar.

Así que mentalmente cambió de tema y recordó por que había sido la selección de Harry Potter. Todo estaba fríamente calculado con años de planeación; quería vengarse y quería que él pagará todo lo que había sufrido; ella lo había amado desde que era niña y 7 años de amor nunca se olvidan. Pero solo había sido gran cambio en cuanto a sentimientos, no lo olvidó… solo transformó el amor en odio y en interés.

El día siguiente decidió dar su siguiente golpe: tenía que hacer un largo viaje hasta Australia y no podía hacerlo por la red Flu ya que todos los sistemas estaban estrictamente controlados así que optó por tomar un avión. El viaje duró muchas horas y se sentía cansada pero no le gustaba dormir, porque siempre eran los mismos sueños o las mismas pesadillas.

Luego de un vertiginoso sueño despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en Sídney. Bajo del avión y tomo sus maletas. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era registrarse en el mismo hotel que él pero aún no sabía dónde se encontraba, no fue difícil averiguarlo, tan solo basto un par de llamadas y de mentiras para localizarlo.

Cuando llego al hotel pregunto si en que habitación se encontraba y pidió la que estuviera más alejada de esa. Aún no era momento de reencontrarse, aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer, algunas personas que ver.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que un review no le hace daño a nadie menos a mi :)

Saludos.

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo!!!

Al menos ya no es una eternidad lo que me tardo en actualizar pero las personas que estén en la universidad me entenderán y pues las que estén muy ocupadas también lo harán… solo que ahora estoy de vacaciones :)

Bueno y este capítulo es dedicado a Mila, la chica que siempre entra para ver si actualizo... amiga no lo hagas soy un caracol para escribir nuevos capítulos.

Espero que te guste a ti y a todos los que la siguen.

**Capítulo 4**

_Las historias de otros_

El sonido del timbre del celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Era su hermano Ronald.

-Hola hermanito traicionero- Para ella ya no era Ron su protector y amado hermano si no un gran traidor, el que apoyó la relación de Harry con la tonta de Cho. Ella jamás se lo perdonó y evitaba a toda costa hablar con él hasta que terminó rindiéndose porque bien... ella siempre tuvo la razón: era su hermana y su mejor amigo andaba con otra, quién sabe si estando de novio con ella o no; jamás le quiso contar nada... ni una sola palabra, lo peor de todo era que seguían siendo amigos y eso siempre la sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que lo veía. Era un miserable que tal vez solo era como su mejor amigo, un desgraciado. Aunque ella siempre estuvo apartada de Ron, eso no jugaba a su favor porque así no tenía completa certeza de lo que hacía Harry Potter; siempre pensó que tener una precisa información da mejor oportunidad de acertar en los planes, pero en este caso no podía jugar así. El hecho era que ninguno de sus amigos le daba información debido a todo lo pasado y además era muy arriesgado contratar algún investigador privado mágico o muggle, debido a que el mágico implicaba confiar en un desconocido que podía traicionarla si era descubierto y un muggle era poner en riesgo el mundo mágico si lo tomaba por sorpresa haciendo algún hechizo... con eso ella podría incluso parar en Azkaban.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que suplicarte que me perdones?

-Probablemente toda una vida no sea suficiente, tendrías que suplicármelo también desde el infierno- dijo con sarcasmo

-Bien ya me cansé de intentarlo, aún así no te llamaba para molestarte con lo mismo, si no por otra cosa- No hubo respuesta -Creo que deberías saber esto...

-Dímelo rápido que no tengo tiempo- resopló

-Bueno solo quería decirte que Luna... bueno ella murió ayer- Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella excepto por los artículos de esa extraña revista de su padre… El Quisquilloso, de la cual luego ella se hizo cargo cuando su padre murió y adquirió cierto reconocimiento científico, las vueltas que daba la vida.

-El funeral será hoy en la tarde aquí en Londres por si quieres venir.

-Yo... allí estaré- Colgó

Se habían arruinado sus planes, pero de la peor manera, y es que no contaba con eso... quien lo haría. Ponerse triste ya no era una de sus cualidades pero si sintió un profundo vacío y recordó como Luna le había hecho un poco más soportable el rompimiento con Harry. Al menos le debía eso, tendría que tomar otro vuelo muy rápidamente.

Fueron más horas de tiempo perdido durante el vuelo, pero ahora no durmió más de dos horas. Simplemente pensaba y pensaba que es lo que haría estando allí, era cien por ciento probable que Harry estuviera también en el funeral. Fueron mucho tiempo amigos y con todo lo pasado en el colegio, la ayuda de Luna era algo que tendría que agradecerle siempre, así que aunque estuviera muy ocupado era un hecho que en el funeral estaría presente así fuera el fin del mundo. Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto decidió que actuaría como lo hubiera hecho en Sídney pero con un par de cambios.

Con la suerte de la diferencia de horario logró llegar a tiempo.

_"Nos encontramos aquí en el funeral de quien fuera la señorita Luna Lovegood, importante bióloga del mundo mágico a la cual le debemos el descubrimiento de excepcionales especies mágicas y editora del Quisquilloso, revista de investigación la cual adquirió una gran fama y respeto con ella a cargo. Según tenemos entendido, la señorita Lovegood falleció debido a un encuentro con una criatura muy peligrosa la cual es capaz de matar con solo percibir su olor. No tenemos más detalles pero trataremos de tenerlos informados… Lovegood fue un miembro primordial en la batalla contra Voldemort como todos sabemos… y aquí se encuentra el señor Neville Longbottom gran amigo y compañero de investigación de la señorita Lovegood quien nos dará más detalles"_

Ginevra solo veía a la cantidad de reporteros en el recinto, llevaba puesto un traje negro y un sombrero con el cual cubría su melena rojo fuego y su hermoso rostro que la hacía pasar desapercibida, no quería armar un escándalo de los de siempre por el mero respeto a su amiga.

Siguió caminando hasta alejarse del bullicio, encontró un lugar para sentarse y escuchar la ceremonia en honor de Luna. Alguien venía haciendo un escándalo tremendo tratando de pasar y quitarse a los reporteros de en medio... sonrió, no podría ser nadie más que él.

Un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y con una presencia que se hacía notar se sentó delante de ella. Al parecer también quería alejarse de todo el bullicio. Solo podía ver su perfecta espalda que hacía resaltar con el traje negro. Tenía ese ímpetu de ver su rostro, después de tantos años. Espero que terminara la ceremonia para luego ir tomar un café y así aprovechar para dar una ojeada a los presentes… conocía a viejos compañeros de clase pero siempre le parecieron unos hipócritas con Luna así que simplemente se dedico a pasar desapercibida. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida alguien le pregunto…

-¿conocía usted a Luna?- Ginevra volteó a ver a alguien por primera vez, le sorprendió mucho escuchar su voz, tantos años sin verla y ahí se encontraba, tenía un brillo en su piel muy especial y su voz aunque un poco triste transmitía alegría, una voz que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de escuchar.

-¿Hermione?- Se destapo el rostro –Soy yo Gine… ¡Ginny!

-Oh Merlín Ginny por dios, no debería alegrarnos porque estamos en un funeral pero estoy muy contenta de verte- La abrazó… se sentía muy bien ser abrazada por alguien que realmente la estimaba mucho.

La historia de Hermione era algo revuelta y bastante romántica, algo que a Ginevra le enfermaba un poco… por causas del destino terminó con su hermano. Ella se dio cuenta de que realmente lo amaba pero que aún eran muy jóvenes para comprometerse cuando Ron le pidió matrimonio; tan solo tenían 18 años, y al parecer Hermione quería volar así que termino convenciéndolo de que no era correcto y cada quien debía tomar su camino, explorar nuevos mares y cosas así. Pero luego se enteró de que ellos dos mantenían encuentros casuales aún estando con otras personas. Ginevra nunca la culpó si al fin y al cabo esos dos estaban enamorados y de cierta manera Hermione tenía razón… estar demasiado tiempo juntos era como no saber que querían de sus vidas. Al menos así tenían más tiempo para saberlo.

El hecho de que la quisiera tanto no era casualidad. Hermione siempre estuvo de su lado respecto a lo que paso con Harry. Cuando dejó a Ginevra, la castaña al enterarse lo busco solo para abofetearlo y decirle lo estúpido que era, algo que siempre le iba a agradecer. Pero no dejaron de ser amigos. Algo que al final ella tuvo que aceptar. Era una historia de amistad más allá de lo que ella tuvo con Harry, algo que se tiene que ver por separado. Además de que Hermione nunca aceptó las decisiones de Harry a diferencia de su propio hermano Ron.

-Pero dime Ginny… ¿cómo has estado?- Creo que tengo al menos un año sin saber de ti. Pareciera que te desapareces cuando así lo deseas. Pero bueno este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

-Acabo de llegar a Londres, tenía unos asuntos del Ministerio en Roma- Mintió. Nadie se tenía que enterar que estaba tras de Potter por ningún motivo. Todo debía ser mera casualidad, no podía confiar en nadie y menos en la persona que era su mejor amiga, también lo era de ella pero una de las cosas que nunca le haría sería elegir un bando.

-Bueno si no quieres quedarte con tus padres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi departamento, creo que Harry va a pasar un tiempo en la Madriguera así que no creo que quieras quedarte ahí.

-Bla… ahora resulta que ni a mi propia casa puedo ir- gruñó e hizo un berrinche que de niña acostumbraba hacer.

-Sabes que en tu casa eres bienvenida… pero para tu madre Harry y yo somos como dos hijos más. A mí también me pidió quedarme pero ya sabes que quisiera estar lo más alejada de tu hermano.

-Y a propósito... ¿qué has sabido de él?- dijo como no queriendo la cosa - Me pareció verlo pero no estoy segura

-Si está aquí, de hecho… viene para acá- La actuación le pareció lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, tenía unas ganas de lanzarle la maldición cruciatus cuando se le paró en frente, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza al pararse frente a ella.

-¡¡Harry!! Lo siento me retrase con el café que me pediste, pero mira lo que nos trajo la marea.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa -Gin hola… me dijo tu hermano que vendrías.

-Harry- Le tendió la mano -Mucho tiempo sin verte

Su amor de joven ya no era como lo recordaba y las fotografías del Profeta no le hacían justicia. Tenía una mirada muy extraña y difícil para Ginevra de explicar; su traje no escondía lo musculoso que era y el paso del tiempo hizo que adquiriera un tono dorado en la piel. Lo atractivo que se había puesto era más que el de un galán de película.

-Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, Ginny le sonrió con cortesía y dijo que saludaría a sus hermanos así que se retiró. En vez de eso se dirigió al servicio, ahí se enjuagó la cara para tratar de enfriarse un poco, había adquirido un tono rojizo como siempre le pasaba cada vez que se ponía furiosa. Trataba de serenarse pero le era difícil. El maldito era hermoso para ella y eso era muy malo, le hacía muy mal volverlo a ver. Le traía tan malos recuerdos… pero para eso se encontraba ahí… para disolverlos y para que Harry Potter le pagará cada lágrima que derramó por él.

* * *

Ginny está bastante molesta, solo Merlín sabe que hará para vengarse si es que no se enamora de nuevo de él. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Bueno además es difícil vengarse de alguien tan inteligente y astuto como Harry Potter…

Ya saben, me interesa mucho su opinión.

_Todos sabemos que Ginny Weasley es la primera bruja en su familia después de muchos años, por lo tanto es de suponer que es muy poderosa. Si… siempre lo ha demostrado._

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola gente_

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de este fic, el cual ya tiene más de dos años desde que lo inicié, me haré el firme propósito de actualizarlo más seguido. _

_Espero que les guste_

_**Blanco fácil**_

Un poco de maquillaje arregló el asunto del color de la ira en su rostro, pero eso no arreglaría la ira de su corazón si es que todavía había alguno que habitara en la parte izquierda de su pecho; suspiró profundo y pensó en beneficios, en dinero, en venganza…1…2…3… ahora estaba lista para afrontar la realidad en la que se encontraba. Un hombre asquerosamente hermoso la saludaba como una completa extraña… como si nunca le hubiera roto el corazón como lo hizo, como si nunca la hubiera hecho pasar el holocausto más horrible que estar en el mismo infierno sin él y ese repugnante hombre se divirtió de lo lindo con esa perra oriental, o con muchas de ellas que se encontró en el camino. Y el infierno era tan lento como su vida así que prácticamente era una partida doble. De alguna manera todas esas cosas que hizo por dinero y por el vacío que tenía por dentro y que ni las mejores perlas, los diamantes, los trajes de diseñador, los hombres más guapos y atentos, los viejos con dinero, sus tres cuentas en Gringotts, su propia belleza, llenaban ni un poco. Lo hacía aborrecerlo a tal punto de querer matarlo, pero eso no sería suficiente sufrimiento comparado con lo que él le ocasionó a ella… la destrucción de su vida.

A veces se sentía como una garrapata, aferrada al árbol que la mantendría en la salvación mientras llegaba la sangre que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Muchos prospectos habían aparecido debajo de ese árbol, pero el hecho de haber absorbido una sangre especial como la de Potter era no querer probar ninguna otra; claro que de algo tenía que vivir y esos eran los otros que llegaban a ella. Había pasado los inviernos más crudos, más indeseables sin su preciado alimento, su anhelada droga, pero el alimento había llegado para chupársele hasta la última gota.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta el recinto donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Harry y Hermione ya estaban con ellos.

-¡Ginny que sorpresa verte por aquí!… nada más te falta ser de plástico para ser una muñeca… no probablemente ya lo eres ¡hermosa!- Dijo su hermano George sin quitarle la vista de encima – ¿Y a Krum ya se lo comió un calamar gigante?- Rió con ganas seguido de Charlie.

-No creo que sea conveniente reír en el lugar en el que estamos- dijo seria y dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina. Era la reina de los sarcasmos pero Luna merecía todo su respeto. Luego tendría una charla con su hermano. El comentario de George hizo que Harry le dirigiera una mirada de… No la sabía interpretar.

-Ginny pensé que venías para acá- Dijo Hermione mientras le robaba el bocadillo que George estaba dispuesto a atacar, este solo la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cierto… me dirigí al baño para refrescarme un poco… he tenido que tomar vuelos largos y muy seguidos- alcanzó un largo suspiro –es una pena que nos veamos solo por esto

-Sí… lo es- repuso Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasó realmente a Luna?...

La ceremonia transcurrió sin pena ni gloria; después de la sepultura todos se dirigieron a la madriguera donde los esperaba la señora Weasley junto a su esposo Arthur, pero Ginevra simplemente tendría que hacer una visita primero así que luego los alcanzaría.

Condujo su BMW rentado; algunos hombres que había conocido les encantaba conducir los automóviles muggles, ella no sabía mucho de coches, el único que recordaba haber visto alguna vez era el Ford Anglia de su padre, pero generalmente sus amantes usaban carros de ese tipo y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de cuáles eran los más lujosos.

Luego de ir a más de 180 kilómetros por hora por se encontró en una lujosa área a unos minutos de Londres. Al llegar a una zona completamente cercada detuvo el auto y el portero se acerco a su ventanilla

-Nombre por favor- dijo sin dejar de verla

-dígale a su jefe que viene a verlo Ginevra Weasley, no creo que tenga algún problema para dejarme entrar a menos que este ocupado- dijo con sarcasmo

-Yo tampoco creo que tenga problema para que entre- dijo mientras recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja, esta solo se dedicó a ignorarlo.

El portero hizo una llamada y enseguida se abrió el enorme portón de hierro forjado para que pudiera pasar. Se estacionó en la entrada de la puerta de una enorme mansión y caminó hacia la puerta, enseguida un elfo le abrió e hizo la reverencia de costumbre –Por aquí- le indicó. Caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme biblioteca donde un hombre al parecer revisaba su enorme colección de libros porque no les hizo mucho caso cuando entraron. El elfo hizo otra reverencia y cerró las puertas de roble tras él. El hombre por fin volteó para verla

-Ginny pero que sorpresa, que te trae por…- Pero la pelirroja no lo dejo terminar, ya que se abalanzó sobre él y lo empezó a besar desesperadamente, después de unos momentos el hombre la apartó un poco desconcertado.

-Hola sexy- dijo divertida –Hagámoslo ahora- Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él pero no pudo lograr su cometido ya que él la detuvo.

-¿Vienes a visitarme para tener sexo? sabía que estabas loca pero al menos saluda al hombre con el que te vas a acostar

-Creo que eso no es necesario, nos conocemos muy bien- dijo mientras recorría el musculoso cuerpo del hombre con sus ojos -cada vez me pareces más apetecible Draco

-Bueno tú no estás nada mal… pero si me buscas por sexo ya sé por lo que es… ya me enteré de lo de Luna Lovegood, no la conocía muy bien pero sé que era tu amiga, lo lamento

-Que bien me conoces- atinó a decir –Sabes que desde hace mucho yo no me entristezco, o si lo hago trato de cambiarlo por placer– lentamente recorrió con sus dedos el pecho de Draco Malfoy. Él por su parte no oponía resistencia alguna.

-Espera- la apartó luego de pensarlo un poco –deberías por lo menos llorar

-Sabes que eso nunca lo volveré a hacer… me lo prometí a mi misma, así que trata de reconfortarme un poco por favor

-Que le vamos a hacer, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí- Fácilmente la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar Gin- dijo mientras se ponía la camisa –estos encuentros me gustan y no sabes cuánto… o tal vez si lo sepas, pero el punto es que esto no está bien

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso?

-Desde que eres mi mejor amiga, así que siempre me ha importado, te dije que nos casáramos y no aceptaste y aún no entiendo por que

-Algún día lo harás Draco, por ahora tengo que ir a casa

-Eso quiere decir que tienes en la mira a tu siguiente víctima sino no te pararías por ahí

-Exacto… y tú me harás un favor

-El que quieras preciosa

-Bien, este es el plan…

Cuando llegó a la madriguera Ginevra solo se dedicó a saludar a sus padres cordialmente… nada de familiaridades, hacía mucho que ella no tenía familia más que sanguínea, no en algún otro concepto que no fuera más que ese. Luego de un rato todos se sentaron en la mesa para las típicas pláticas…

La señora Weasley intentaba en vano que Hermione se quedará en su casa a pasar las festividades de navidad y año nuevo, puesto que faltaban pocos días, pero ella simplemente se negaba argumentando que Ginevra quería pasar "un rato de chicas" con ella, lo cual era totalmente una falacia. El señor Weasley por su parte hablaba con sus hijos Bill y Ron sobre asuntos del ministerio. La pelirroja pasaba el tiempo tan solo prestando atención a cada palabra que decía Harry Potter y que pudiera serle de alguna ayuda, pero no obtenía nada.

-Y bueno Harry cuéntanos… ¿qué tal las chicas con las que sales? Últimamente te hemos visto en El Profeta con una diferente en cada portada ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza como nosotros?- dijo George mientras le acariciaba el mentón a su esposa Angelina.

- La verdad es que no lo sé- contestó dubitativo–Cuando encuentre a la ideal… me supongo, además no es algo que por ahora me interese, estoy dedicado al cien por ciento a mi carrera - Se removió en el asiento, claramente incómodo mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz hacia el asiento de Ginevra.

Ella simplemente levantó, se sentía fuera de lugar con toda la familia ahí. Era como "la hermosa oveja negra" frase que algún día le dijera Bill cuando todo lo que hacía era para sacar de quicio a todos con su fama de "comehombres". Se dirigió al patio trasero a fumar un cigarrillo.

Con cada bocanada de humo recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese punto en el cual todos le habían dado la espalda, empezando por Harry Potter obviamente, luego su familia… y ahí terminaba de contar, eso fue suficiente para arruinar su vida.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó pasos acercándose en dirección hacia ella, luego las voces empezaron a hacerse más fuerte, claramente eran Harry y Ron que charlaban en un tono despreocupado, tal vez pudiera sacarle provecho a esa charla, cosa que siempre hacía; se escondió detrás de un arbusto lo suficientemente alto y robusto para no ser notada.

-No puedo creer que alguien se enterará del papel de Luna- dijo Ron sin pena alguna en su voz –Sabemos que ella es parte primordial en el futuro, pero no sé como la lograría convencer si obviamente te odia.

-Creo Ron que ella es la única que le tiene fe, es como una persona de buen corazón que la podría hacer entrar en razón. En fin solo falta esperar.

-Bueno cambiando de tema como vas con lo respecto a tu sabes… mi hermana

-Esa es una pregunta que siempre tiene la misma respuesta y ya sabes cuál es

-Entonces estás hundido amigo- dijo Ron sonriendo –Vamos a comer la tarta de mamá, mi favorita.

-No sé qué comida de tu madre no es tu favorita

-Yo tampoco- Ron se alejó un poco pero al ver que su amigo no lo seguía preguntó

-¿No vienes?

-Quiero un poco de aire fresco, con todos los asuntos del ministerio a veces no veo la luz del sol en días, y mucho menos un área verde- Dijo mientras veía con cierta nostalgia a su alrededor.

-Muy bien, entonces te espero dentro.

Ginevra escuchó como los pasos de su hermano perdían fuerza, se quedo un rato tratando de lidiar con la sorpresa de su vida… ¿Hablaba de Luna como si estuviera viva? Y si así fuera ¿Por qué habrían fingido su muerte? ¿Y por qué su propio hermano le preguntaba cómo le iba con ella misma? ¿Estaría enamorado aún de ella después de tantos años? Eso sería una completa estupidez pero fácilmente lograría dejarlo en la ruina por qué tendría que hacer que se enamorara de ella y si ya lo estaba, solo sería cuestión de quitarle todo lo que poseía y romperle el corazón para variar.

Para Ginevra esta era una oportunidad única, tenía a Harry Potter solo para ella, y esa ocasión no la había tenido en años.

Se encaminó en dirección contraria unos metros de Harry y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia él, para dar la impresión de haber llegado de otro lado, cuando Harry la vio acercarse estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a la casa pero ella lo detuvo.

-Harry ¿Puedes esperar un momento por favor? Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas, si me das un par de minutos-

-Claro- contestó un tanto dubitativo y debatiéndose si realmente debía hablar con ella –¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno yo…- se acercó hasta estar unos centímetros de él, sus ojos almendrados no lo miraban, no podía hacer lo que iba a hacer si veía los ojos verdes que había amado tanto, tan solo levantó su rostro y por un instante sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pero no pudo soportar esa mirada, esa mirada que tanto amó y ahora odiaba, simplemente buscó su boca y lo besó, lo hizo calmadamente, saboreó con odio sus labios, él simplemente no opuso resistencia alguna y eso de alguna manera le satisfizo, sabía que caería más fácil de lo que creía. "Nadie puede resistirse a mí, ni siquiera tu".

Bueno así termina este capi… dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios, flores, tomates en un review… y felicítenme… mañana me graduó

Saludos

Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL


End file.
